The present invention is directed generally to the field of bindings for gliding sports, and more particularly to the field of snowboard bindings.
Snowboard binding systems used with soft snowboard boots typically are classified as one of two general types. A strap binding typically includes one or more straps that extend across a rider""s boot to secure the boot to the binding. In contrast, a step-in binding typically employs one or more strapless engagement members, rather than straps, into which the rider can step to lock the boot into the binding. The strapless engagement members are configured to engage with one or more corresponding engagement members on the boot.
A strap binding typically delivers a feel or performance many riders find desirable. More particularly, a strap binding allows a rider""s foot to roll laterally when riding by allowing the boot to roll relative to the binding. Some riders, however, may find a strap binding inconvenient because a rider must unbuckle each strap of the rear binding after each run to release the rear boot when getting on a lit, and must subsequently re-buckle each strap before the next run.
A step-in binding avoids the need to unbuckle and re-buckle straps each time a rider needs to release a boot from the binding. Many riders, however, find conventional step-in bindings undesirable for several reasons. First, most step-in bindings fail to deliver the desirable feel or performance associated with a strap binding. Rather, conventional step-in binding systems typically employ a rigid interface between the boot and binding that does not allow foot roll since the boot is rigidly attached to the binding. Second, a soft snowboard boot configured for use with a step-in binding typically requires a more rigid sole, as compared to a soft boot for a strap binding. Additionally, in many step-in systems, a rigid interface is attached to the sole of the boot, further reducing the comfort of the boot when walking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved binding system for engaging a snowboard boot to a snowboard.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a binding system for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding system comprises a binding interface and a snowboard binding base. The binding interface includes an interface body including medial and lateral sides with first and second regions provided along each of the medial and lateral sides, a first strap attached to the first region of the interface body and a second strap attached to the second region of the interface body. The first and second straps are constructed and arranged to extend across first and second portions of the snowboard boot, forward of a heel portion thereof, to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The snowboard binding base includes a base body, which has a heel end and a toe end, to be mounted to the snowboard. The snowboard binding base further includes at least one strapless engagement member, supported by the base body, that is to engage the binding interface at each of the first and second regions of the interface body along both the medial and lateral sides. A highback is supported at the heel end of the base body
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a binding system for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding system comprises a binding interface and a snowboard binding base. The binding interface includes an interface body, at least three mating features supported by the interface body, and first and second straps, supported by the interface body, to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The first and second straps are constructed and arranged to extend across first and second portions of the snowboard boot forward of a heel portion thereof. The snowboard binding base includes a base body, which has a heel end and a toe end, to be mounted to the snowboard. The snowboard binding base further includes at least three engagement members, supported by the base body, that are adapted to engage the mating features of the binding interface. A highback is supported at the heel end of the base body.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a binding system for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding system comprises a binding interface and a snowboard binding base. The binding interface includes an interface body having a toe end and a heel end, a pair of first mating features supported at the heel end of the interface body, a pair of second mating features supported at the toe end of the interface body, and at least one strap, supported by the interface body, to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The snowboard binding base includes a base body to be mounted to the snowboard. The base body has a toe end and a heel end, and a highback supported at the heel end of the base body. The snowboard binding base also includes a pair of first engagement members, each of the pair of first engagement members being movably supported at the heel end of the base body between at least one closed position to engage a corresponding one of the pair of first mating features of the interface and an open position to release the corresponding one of the pair of first mating features. The snowboard binding base further includes a pair of second engagement members supported at the toe end of the base body to engage the pair of second mating features of the interface.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a binding system for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding system comprises a binding interface and a snowboard binding base. The binding interface includes an interface body having a toe end, a heel end and lateral and medial sides, a pair of first mating features, one each supported along the lateral and medial sides of the interface body, a pair of second mating features, one each supported along the lateral and medial sides of the interface body, and at least one strap supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The snowboard binding base includes a base body to be mounted to the snowboard. The base body has lateral and medial sides, and a highback supported at the heel end of the base body. The snowboard binding base also includes a pair of first engagement members, one each movably supported along the lateral and medial sides of the base body between at least one closed position to engage a corresponding one of the pair of first mating features of the interface and an open position to release the corresponding one of the pair of first mating features. The snowboard binding base further includes a pair of second engagement members that are independent of the pair of first engagement members. One each of the pair of second engagement members is supported along the lateral and medial sides of the base body. Each of the pair of second engagement members is adapted to engage a corresponding one of the pair of second mating features of the interface.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a snowboard binding to secure a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The snowboard binding comprises a base including a toe end and a heel end, and a highback supported at the heel end of the base. The snowboard binding also comprises a pair of first engagement members supported by the base, the pair of first engagement members being adapted to engage a pair of first mating features supported along opposing sides of the snowboard boot. Each of the pair of first engagement members is movable between an open position to release a corresponding one of the pair of first mating features and at least one closed position to secure the corresponding one of the pair of first mating features. The snowboard binding further comprises a pair of second engagement members supported by the base, the pair of second engagement members being adapted to receive the snowboard boot therebetween and to engage a pair of second mating features supported along the opposing sides of the snowboard boot. The pair of first engagement members is moveable independently of the pair of second engagement members.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a snowboard binding to secure a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The snowboard binding comprises a base, and a pair of engagement members, supported by the base, to engage a pair of mating features supported by the snowboard boot. Each of the pair of engagement members is movable independently of the other between an open position to release a corresponding one of the pair of mating features and at least one closed position to secure the corresponding one of the pair of mating features. The snowboard binding further comprises a locking mechanism adapted to move between a locking position to maintain each of the pair of engagement members in the at least one closed position and a release position to permit movement of each of the pair of engagement members to the open position. The locking mechanism is movable to the locking position only when each of the pair of engagement members is moved to the closed position.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a binding system for securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding system comprises a binding interface and a snowboard binding base. The binding interface includes an interface body, at least one pair of mating features supported by the interface body, and at least one strap supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The snowboard binding base includes a base body including a medial side and a lateral side, the base body to receive a snowboard boot between the medial and lateral sides. The snowboard binding base also includes at least one pair of engagement members to engage the at least one pair of mating features. One each of the pair of engagement members is movably supported on the medial and lateral sides of the base body. Each of the pair of engagement members is movable between an open position to release a corresponding one of the pair of mating features and a plurality of separately lockable closed positions to secure the corresponding one of the pair of mating features. The snowboard binding base further includes a locking mechanism adapted to move between a locking position to maintain each of the pair of engagement members in each of its plurality of closed positions and a release position to permit movement of each of the pair of engagement members to its open position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interface for coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard binding base, the snowboard binding base having a toe end and a heel end and including a highback at the heel end thereof, the snowboard binding base including a pair of first engagement members at the heel end thereof and a pair of second engagement members at the toe end thereof. The interface comprises an interface body having a toe end and a heel end that is free of a highback, a pair of first mating features supported at the heel end of the interface body, the pair of first mating features to be engaged by the pair of first engagement members, and a pair of second mating features supported at the toe end of the interface body, the pair of second mating features to be engaged by the pair of second engagement members. The binding interface further comprises first and second straps supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The first strap is attached to the heel end of the interface body and the second strap is attached to the toe end of the interface body.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interface for coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard binding base, the snowboard boot including a sole, the snowboard binding base having a toe end and a heel end and including at least one first engagement member and at least one second engagement member. The interface comprises an interface body including medial and lateral sides and front and rear edges extending between the medial and lateral sides. The front and rear edges are spaced apart a first distance in a longitudinal direction along a length of the interface body between the medial and lateral sides. The binding interface also comprises at least one first mating feature supported by the interface body and at least one second mating feature supported by the interface body. The at least one first mating feature is to be engaged by the first engagement member and the at least one second mating feature is to be engaged by the second engagement member. The at least one second mating feature is spaced from the at least one first mating feature by a second distance in the longitudinal direction that is greater than the first distance. The binding interface further comprises at least one strap supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interface for coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard binding base, the snowboard boot including a sole, the snowboard binding base including at least one pair of engagement members. The interface comprises an interface body including a lower portion that is to be mounted below at least a portion of the sole of the snowboard boot. The lower portion has an X-shaped configuration. The binding interface further comprises at least one pair of mating features supported by the interface body to be engaged by the at least one pair of engagement members, and at least one strap supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interface for coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard binding base, the snowboard binding base including a highback at a heel end thereof, the snowboard binding base including a pair of first engagement members and a pair of second engagement members. The interface comprises an interface body including medial and lateral sides with first and second regions provided along each of the medial and lateral sides. The interface also comprises a pair of first mating features to be engaged by the pair of first engagement members of the snowboard binding base and a pair of second mating features to be engaged by the pair of second engagement members of the snowboard binding base. One each of the pair of first mating features is supported at the first regions along both the medial and lateral sides of the interface body, and one each of the pair of second mating features is supported at the second regions along both the medial and lateral sides of the interface body. The interface further comprises first and second straps constructed and arranged to extend across first and second portions of the snowboard boot, forward of a heel portion thereof, to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The first strap is attached to the first regions of the interface body and the second strap is attached to the second regions of the interface body.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to an interface for coupling a snowboard boot to a snowboard binding base, the snowboard binding base having a toe end and a heel end and including a highback at the heel end thereof, the snowboard binding base including at least one pair of engagement members that is movable between an open position and a closed position. The interface comprises an interface body that is free of a highback, at least one pair of mating features supported by the interface body, and at least one strap supported by the interface body to secure the binding interface to the snowboard boot. The at least one pair of mating features is adapted to automatically move the at least one pair of engagement members to the open position, without manual actuation of the at least one pair of engagement members by a rider, when the interface body is stepped into and out of the snowboard binding base.